


Foxes Mate For Life

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Denial, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Mpreg, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Time Skips, feelings are tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: Ten gets pregnant and doesn't know who the dad is but he, frankly, doesn't give a damn. He lives with his roommate and best friend, Taeyong. And this is the story of how they became a little more than 'just friends'.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 22
Kudos: 221
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	Foxes Mate For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompter, I hope I did your prompt (#A/B/O123) justice. I was inspired by a song and went from there. I hope you like it :)

Tequila sunrise.

All of Ten’s greatest ideas and stunts begin and end with the confectionary alcoholic drink, though his roommate, and, coincidentally, best friend, would really beg to differ. Anyway, it wasn’t Ten’s fault that he was weak to the colorful drink, sure he may not like, scratch that, he may _hate_ fruits with every fiber of his being but offer him some orange juice and tequila with a little bit of red syrupy grenadine and he’s set for an adventure of a lifetime.

His latest “adventure” included hitting up a brand new club with some of his closest friends. It was a night of dancing with strangers, drinking tequila sunrise till he was a clingy, giggling mess, and having drunken sex with a random handsome alpha. He was living the life most omegas only dreamt of.

Sure, omegas can do as they please, pursue whatever career they like, do what they want with their bodies, but the collective mindset of what an omega _should be_ was still there like the shadow of a memory you can only try to bury and forget. It’s never truly forgotten, just left under the surface to remember every other day at completely inconvenient hours.

But that’s not the point. 

The point is: Ten made it his mission in life to make the most of every day, which led him to where he is now. Sprawled out on his roommate’s couch, technically _their_ couch, as in Ten and Taeyong’s couch, the mother of all hangovers inhabiting his head rent-free, and the tiny speaker Taeyong calls his baby, sitting on _their_ coffee table, spewing some indie song with obscure lyrics- Oh, and don’t forget the sun! Shining in through the window just behind the couch, conveniently nesting itself on Ten’s face.

All these things just amounted to more headaches for Ten, one growing on top of the other like mushrooms or textbooks, and he is much too tired to do anything about any of it.

“I made you tea.”

“Oh, goody.”

“I always tell you to take it easy with the drinks, but do you ever listen to me?”

The mug hits the coffee table with a loud clink, and it is especially jarring to Ten’s ears. “No,” he mumbles.

“Drink up. Before it gets cold. You’ll feel better.”

Ten struggles to sit up, digging his hands into the back of the couch to pull himself up until he’s propped up against throw pillows. His favorite mug, one Taeyong decorated himself, sits there, holding translucent green liquid.

His roommate walks out from the hall to the right, bunched up sheets and covers in his arms. It’s not till he’s going into the closet by the open kitchen that he realizes they’re the dark sheets of his bed.

“Tae.”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like?”

Ten sighs and grabs his mug, the warmth of the porcelain seeping into his hands. “I was gonna do that.”

“I know, but I can’t stand the smell. I can smell it all the way in my room.”

The sound of water running in the washing machine reaches him faintly and Ten sniffles disdainfully, Taeyong reappearing in the kitchen.

“You trying to say I have bad tastes?”

“Questionable tastes… At least they left on their own.”

Ten shakes his head, sipping his tea. Jasmine tea, of course, because Taeyong believes it’s good not only for heart health but for the soul too. Whatever that means. 

“I can’t even remember what they were.”

“Alpha. Definitely alpha.”

“I meant,” he sighs, “Ah, whatever, it doesn’t matter.” Taeyong is moving around behind the counter, looking down at whatever he’s doing. “Now what are you doing?”

His roommate glances up. “Lunch.”

“Already?”

“It’s past noon, Tenie.”

“What day?”

“Sunday.”

Ten narrows his eyes. “What year?”

“3320,” Taeyong giggles.

“My time machine has failed me—” he flops his head back as Taeyong approaches with a plate filled with chips and a sandwich—“My alien captors attempt to feed me their foreign foods. With all my resources abandoned on my ship, I must learn to survive on their diet no matter how odd or plain it may be.”

Taeyong holds the plate away, “I can eat this sandwich myself.”

“No, gimme!” Ten sets his mug aside and takes the plate from Taeyong’s hands. Taeyong sits, drawing out his phone and propping his socked feet on their table. Ten follows suit, leaning his head on Taeyong’s shoulder as he picks at his sandwich, eating bits of bread and cold cuts, ham, his favorite. “Are there any new quizzes today?”

“I think so, yeah.” Taeyong thumbs at his phone, pulling up a website. He swipes through, letting Ten see all the new quizzes until one catches the omega’s attention.

“That one.”

“This one?”

“Mhm.”

“Ok, ‘Which member of the Canidae family are you?’ You go first.” Taeyong slowly thumbs through, answering the questions as Ten does until they’re at the results.

“I’m a fox. Really?” Ten deadpans.

“I think it suits you.”

“Why? Cause I’m foxy?” Ten smirks. 

Taeyong’s face remains as neutral as always. “I didn’t say that.”

And then there was Ten’s favorite part of taking the silly quizzes. “What do you know about foxes?”

“Foxes mate for life.”

“Do they?”

“Usually.”

“Well, that’s kind of cool… but a lot of people mate for life these days.”

“There’s been a rise in divorce cases actually.”

“Oh… so why do foxes mate for life then? Cause of survival, right?”

“Cause they’re in love.”

Ten hums, plate resting on his chest, finally biting into his sandwich. The mayonnaise slips out the back, falling on the styrofoam plate with little plops. “Ok, your turn.”

Taeyong reloads the quiz, takes it, and well, neither of them are really surprised at the result.

“I’m a wolf.”

“I think this quiz isn’t that good.”

“Yeah.”

Unbeknownst to Ten, it would be one of his last _normal_ afternoons with Taeyong. Whatever that was.

~~~

A month later he’s cancelling plans to hit up a bar with his squad of omega badasses.

“Woah, the _great_ Ten is refusing an invite,” Doyoung’s snarky voice comes through his phone and he rolls his eyes.

“That’s right, Doie. I’m refusing because I am so _tired._ I don’t know what’s wrong with me, guys. My chest has been hurting like crazy too, but not like the sharp pain, it’s like sore, you know?”

“Maybe it’s stress from your job. You said they were doing reviews this week, right?” Taeil asks.

“Yeah, I really hope I get that promotion. I need more money for the _good_ art supplies, know what I mean?”

“You’ll probably get it. You’re a hard worker, Ten.”

Ten gasps around a smirk. “Do my ears deceive me? Did I just get a compliment from star child, Doyoung Kim?”

“I take it back.”

Taeil laughs and Jungwoo giggles before adding, “Well, Ten, if you decide to join us, we’ll have a tequila sunrise waiting just for you.”

“I won’t, my bros. I’m literally falling asleep as we speak.”

“Ok, if you’re sure. Say ‘hi’ to Taeyong for us.”

“I will. Bye, guys. Have fun.”

They all holler ‘goodbye’s and Ten ends the group call, setting his phone down on his stomach. He yawns and stretches out on the couch but that single movement proves to be a mistake as he rushes to the restroom, bile quickly rising in his throat, barely making it to the toilet.

He dry-heaves and wipes the tears from his face, plopping down on the floor beside the toilet. “Augh… what the fuck.” His stomach gurgles in that weird way again and he’s sticking his head in the porcelain, throwing up water, having already gotten rid of his lunch of _som tam._

But at least the toilet is clean, he’d really lose it if it were anything but. He reaches feebly for his phone, propped on the edge of the white vanity above. It’s nearing 9 which means Taeyong will be coming home from his librarian gig.

The dial tone fills the small bathroom before Taeyong answers.

“Hi, Tenie. What’s up?”

“Hey. Could you stop by the store and buy something for me?”

“What do you need?”

“Some Pepto Bismol, please.”

“You ok?”

“No, I threw up and I’m like really really tired. Tae, I’m so tired and I didn’t even exercise today!”

He can already see the way Taeyong’s eyebrows quirk up as his dark eyes fill with concern, his voice dripping with it. “You want anything else? Ice cream? Chocolate? If you want, I can stay over at Johnny’s, you know, while you’re doing _your thing_.”

Ten’s eyebrows furrow before he realizes Taeyong is referring to his heat… He checks the date on his phone and frowns. Odd. His heat is never this late… unless…

“Actually, I do need one more thing.”

“Hm?”

He lowers his voice, “Could you get me two pregnancy tests please?”

“Ten.”

“Just to make sure. I’m still on the pill but I just wanna make sure, you know? Please, Tae.”

Taeyong sighs softly, “Yeah, ok. I’ll be home in a bit.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, Tenie. Bye-bye.”

“Bye.”

He takes the time before Taeyong gets there to flush the toilet, change into his pajamas, and curl up on their couch. With a throw pillow under his head, it’s kind of hard to keep his eyes open. His body is _ready_ to shut down.

The lock jangles with a key and then Taeyong is stepping in, his work bag over his shoulder, a plastic bag in his hand. Somehow he looks thinner in his jeans and dress shirt.

“Hey.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Taeyong crosses the living room to crouch in front of him, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, feeling for fever.

Ten smiles and inhales the alpha’s scent, dust and paper from the library, lettuce and chicken from his lunch, and beneath it all, his true scent, like standing in the middle of a nursery. He can smell the plants, their flowers, the little bit of soil undertones.

“You sure you’re not going into heat?” Taeyong chuckles, drawing his hand away.

“I’m sure,” Ten nods resolutely and sits up.

Taeyong takes the pink Pepto bottle out of the bag.

“I’ll put this in the fridge for you.”

“Thanks, Tae. I’m gonna go do these. Probably gonna be negative though so be ready to celebrate that,” he says as he takes the bag and walks off towards the bathroom.

“I’ll ice the champagne and put on a chicken then!” Taeyong giggles off towards the kitchen and Ten chuckles as he slips into the bathroom.

He doesn’t bother reading the instructions on the box, ripping it open to get the little cup and strips.

_Thank god._

Because the little plastic sticks are too much of a mess for male omegas. They’re ok for female omegas but male omegas- Actually, he won’t even get into it. It’s just a mess.

He does his little business in the cup and sets it down on the cistern then he dips one of the strips in the cup and sets the strip aside. He spends the five minutes swiping through Instagram, Doyoung posted a selfie with Jungwoo and Taeil, and an aesthetically pleasing picture of the bar with its neon pink and purple lights. Jungwoo posted a picture of their drinks and a cutesy selfie, his mating mark very visible in case anyone gets any ideas.

Then the five minutes are up and there’s the strip. Pink ink staining the little paper. It’s not covering up the two lines on the paper and that’s a problem. According to the instructions he initially ignored, that’s a positive. Positive as in he’s pregnant. Pregnant as in he’s carrying a child. A child that was fathered by… He hasn’t the faintest clue.

There’s more strips in the box and he dips a brand new one before setting it aside. The first one was probably defective; he chuckles to himself. Because he’s on pills that are… 99% effective. No pregnancy for him, thanks!

He throws himself against the wall opposite the toilet with a wail when the second strip also displays two fine little lines. “Why?! Why?! Why’d I have to be _that 1%!!_ ”

Taeyong comes running, knocking on the door. “Tenie?”

When Ten doesn’t respond and instead keeps ranting on and on about his defective pills, Taeyong unlocks the door, opening it just a sliver. 

“Tenie?”

Ten slams the door open and Taeyong tries to resist the urge to check the new indent in the wall he knows is there. 

“Ten…?”

The omega steps forward slowly and buries his face in his shoulder, Taeyong wraps him up in his arms into a snug hug. Ten circles his arms around the alpha’s waist. They stand like that in the hall of their tiny apartment for a good few minutes.

“Goddamit,” Ten mutters, muffled by Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong pats a hand over his back, unsure of what to say.

“What am I supposed to do now, Tae? I don’t even… I don’t know who…” He feels Taeyong press a kiss to his hair.

“Have you had dinner?”

“No,” he mutters, “I’m afraid to lose it.”

“I’ll make us something then and maybe you should call your mom.”

Ten throws his head back, whining. “Noooo, she’s gonna tell me something, Tae. You _know_ how she is.”

“I know, but what else is there to do? She knows a lot more than us… you know?”

“I’ll call her if you make me some of that special matcha drink.”

Taeyong arches a brow but relents. “Fine.”

Ten grins victoriously and struts off to the living room. Taeyong follows, watching his roommate as he plops down on the couch and then goes into the kitchen to start cooking. Ten watches as the alpha moves around their small kitchen, making the matcha drink and something else. He sighs and thumbs at his phone, pulling up his mother’s contact information.

It’s late morning in Thailand and he lets his thumb hover over the number, before deciding _fuck it_. He’s already pregnant, what more does he have to lose? His few seconds of confidence die out rapidly as he sets the phone on speaker, the dial tone inducing more anxiety than he’d like to admit.

“Ten!”

“Hi, mama!” He tries his best to sound as cheerful as he usually is.

“How are you, baby? How’s work? How’s Taeyong?”

“I’m good. Work is fine. Taeyong is fine too.”

Said alpha walks over, setting Ten’s matcha drink down on their table. “Hi, Miss Lee!”

“Yongie! How are you, dear? Ten hasn’t been giving you any trouble, right?”

Taeyong giggles at Ten’s exasperated expression, “No, ma’am, we’re all good here.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’d hate to have to fly all the way over there.”

Ten sips his drink, letting the familiarity of iced matcha with pineapple juice and coconut milk calm him. He’s shaking his head as Taeyong giggles again. He sits and Ten intertwines their hands.

“Mama, I called because I need to tell you something important.”

“What’s the matter, baby? Did you get that promotion?”

“Well, no, not yet. They haven’t announced anything—” Taeyong squeezes his hand comfortingly and it gives him enough courage to spill—“I called because I… I’m pregnant…”

The line goes quiet and the duo listening exchange a worried glance before his mother’s voice comes through again, startling them.

“Oh, Ten! I’m so happy! We’ve been waiting so long-! Oh, you’re gonna have beautiful pups! I mean with an alpha as beautiful as Taeyong-!”

“ _MAMA!_ ”

The duo goes absolutely red and Taeyong mumbles incoherently about their dinner burning as he books it to the kitchen.

His mother giggles on the other side of the line, “Oh, I’m sorry, Ten. I’m getting ahead of myself. But I’m so happy for you two!”

Ten pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales slowly to get rid of the burning sensation on his cheeks. “ _Mama_ , Taeyong is my _best friend_. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“Oh… then who is the father?” She suddenly sounds disappointed and Ten would question it if he weren’t so nervous.

“Well, that’s the thing, mama. I don’t know.”

“ _TEN!_ ”

He winces as she starts ranting non-stop in Thai. Taeyong looks over with a grimace on his face, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’. Ten shakes his head and buries his face in his hands, waiting for his mother to finish.

“Now _what_ are you going to do?!”

“I don’t know! That’s why I called you!”

“Well, you can always get rid of it. We’ll send you money for the operation or… I saw there’s pills these days… however _that_ works.”

Ten’s gut twists at his mother’s words.

“Ok, Ten?”

“N-No.”

“No?”

“I-”

Getting rid of this child is the most logical option here but Ten already feels attached to them, even if they’re probably no bigger than the nail of his pinky finger right now. But he _knows_ going through with the pregnancy is gonna be another hell of its own… and doing it alone… He chances a glance at his best friend and meets his eyes from across the room.

“Ten?” His mother calls.

Their friendship has been solid since high school, has been solid through multitudes of break-ups and awkward phases, would this finally ruin them? He hates the idea of losing Taeyong…

“I want to keep it,” he says softly. Across the room, Taeyong’s expression goes lax and he smiles, gleam of support returning to his eyes and it gives Ten confidence. “I want to keep the baby, mama.”

“Are you sure, baby? It won’t be easy.”

“I know, but I’m not alone.”

“Well, ok, if that’s what you want,” her chipper tone returns, “If you need anything or have any questions, I’m always here for you, baby.”

“Thank you, mama.”

“I’ll send you some links for recipes. Morning sickness is a bitch.”

Ten chuckles and smiles, resting a hand over his flat stomach. “Yeah, it really is.”

“Oh, and I’d start looking for a midwife if I were you.”

“Ok, I will.”

“Alright, baby, I’ve gotta go. I’m always a phone call away, ok?”

“Yes, mama. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Say ‘bye’ to Yongie for me.”

“I will.”

“Ok. Bye, baby.”

“Bye, mama.”

He ends the call and sighs, letting himself fall back onto the couch. The smell of cooked chicken wafts from the kitchen and his stomach growls at him.

“Dinner’s ready, Tenie.”

Ten silently makes his way over to the kitchen, taking his drink with him, and sitting on a stool of the small island. Taeyong sets a bowl of chicken soup in front of him and serves himself some too before sitting beside him. They eat in silence for a moment before Taeyong reaches to hold his hand gently.

“Tenie, whatever you need, I’ll try and help you the best I can.”

Ten smiles and squeezes Taeyong’s hand, letting go after a moment and returning his attention to his soup. 

They continue eating in silence until Ten’s done, licking his lips of excess chicken soup and grease. “Hey, isn’t Yuta’s mate a midwife?”

~~~

Ten watches wearily from where’s perched on the edge of the couch as Taeyong brings out cleaning products and kneels on their carpeted floor.

“I’m so sorry, Tae.”

Taeyong shakes his head as he cleans the carpet thoroughly. Ten grimaces. He threw up. He threw up and he didn’t even make it to the restroom, not one step. He just keeled over and let loose.

“I don’t know why- I just-”

Taeyong picks up the dirty rag and paper towels, taking them away to dispose of. Ten watches him go and returns his gaze to the wet spot on the carpet, all clean now. He would have vomited again, trying to clean _that_ mess up. Taeyong returns with a trash can and sets it beside the couch.

Ten feels his cheeks color with embarrassment but the alpha smiles and settles into the spot beside him. “Tae, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it, Tenie.”

“But I just-”

Taeyong wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in, pressing his face to his chest. Ten tries to push away, face squished against Taeyong’s chest. “And I said, don’t worry about it. Accidents happen and I’m here to help you, remember? It’s my duty as your best friend.”

Ten manages to turn his head but he isn’t expecting Taeyong to loosen his hold so now he’s face-to-face with him. His breath catches in his throat, staring into wide brown eyes, _unreal_ dark brown eyes, not that he meant to do that. There’s a humored smile on Taeyong’s lips.

“Now what’s so funny?”

“You are.”

“Whatever.” He tries pulling away but Taeyong won’t let go.

“I meant it.”

“Huh?”

“Whatever you need, I’ll give you.”

Ten quirks a brow and stares into his eyes, but Taeyong blushes then and lets go, chuckling. He wonders what all that is about. 

“I don’t mind cleaning up after you either.”

“I’ve noticed,” Ten shakes his head and eyes the bowl of popcorn on their coffee table disdainfully, the smell of it made his stomach turn. He reaches to slide a hand over Taeyong’s thigh. “Thank you, Tae.”

“Yeah, Tenie. Don’t even worry about it. This isn’t my first rodeo, you know.”

Ten scrunches up his nose, trying to figure out- “Ok, but those times I was drunk as hell. This is different.”

“Yeah, you’d usually wait till the toilet before.”

Ten punches Taeyong’s arm, making the alpha roll away with a yelp and chuckle. The omega follows, jabbing at Taeyong’s ribs until he has him caged on the couch, both giggling breathlessly. 

Taeyong turns onto his back, grabbing Ten’s hands before he can continue his tickle assault, smiling wide and trying to catch his breath. Ten grins, “Wanna say that again?”

“No, quit it,” the alpha giggles.

Ten smiles, leaning down to butt his forehead against Taeyong’s, who spreads his legs, letting Ten use him as his own personal futon. Ten nuzzles his face against Taeyong’s chest and flops into him, becoming dead weight. Taeyong purrs beneath him and runs a hand through his hair.

“Remember our first sleepover?” Ten chuckles.

“Yeah, you kept hogging the blankets.”

“For like five minutes—” Ten rolls his eyes, smiling anyway—“then mama made you sleep on the floor.”

“Not on the floor, she gave me a sleeping bag.”

“Still. It’s not like we were gonna do anything. She wouldn’t have said anything if she didn’t figure out that you’re an alpha.”

Taeyong shrugs, “I don’t blame her for that though, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“We ate chips and tried different ramen we found.”

“You brought that crate of foreign candy.”

“And we rationed it for the month until the next crate.”

Ten chuckles, “Yeah… Good times… I should’ve pretended you were my boyfriend. That would’ve pissed her off.”

Ten giggles, imagining his mother’s disgruntled face, he doesn’t notice the way Taeyong blushes multiple shades of red.

~~~

“So, your baby is about as big as a strawberry now. They’re tiny but their arms and legs are developing and so are their eyes, ears, lungs, all their important organs. And you’re looking all healthy so it’s safe to assume they are too.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Ten sighs, wrapping an arm around his slightly rounded stomach. He’s going on his third month of pregnancy, or 9th week if you wanna get technical, and to say that what he’s gone through is easy is an understatement.

He’s been napping a lot more now. He sleeps in nearly every day, the only reason he doesn’t miss work is because Taeyong is always there to wake him, but then as soon as he’s out, he’s back to sleeping, and if he isn’t sleeping, he’s eating and then throwing up what he eats.

As it turns out, Yuta’s mate happily agreed to help him. And though they disagree on a lot of things, he’s been a great source of help to him. Since his first appointment, his midwife has recommended a lot of snacks to deal with his morning sickness and Ten has been addicted to ginger cookies, snaps, candy, basically anything ginger is good with his stomach.

“Have you been taking the vitamins I told you about?”

“Yes, like clockwork.”

“Good. Do you have any questions? Concerns? Any changes you’ve noticed?”

“Mm, well, my jeans are getting kinda tight. Is it too early to buy those maternity pants?”

Kun smiles, “Maybe. Those will probably fit you a bit loose. I think you’ll be ok with some sweatpants though, or yoga pants if that’s more your style. Anything else? Anything between you and Taeyong?” 

Ten blushes but Kun’s face remains neutral, same small, friendly smile on his lips, despite what he’s probably… _probably_ insinuating.

“We’re good. I guess I’ve been a bit more snappy with him, but I can’t help it–” Ten shakes his head–“I don’t know why, but he’ll be sitting there, reading _too loud_ , which doesn’t make any sense, and I’ll just lose it.”

“Yeah, that’s normal,” Kun chuckles. “You’re going through a lot of changes and growing a pup inside your belly, so the mood swings are a part of the process.”

“I guess. I still kinda feel bad about it though.”

“I’m sure he understands. He seems like a really good person, well at least from what Yuta tells me.”

“He is.” Ten smiles. “He’s been really helpful to me.”

Kun studies the smile on his face for a moment before murmuring, “You guys are an odd pair.”

Ten quirks a brow. “What? You saying an alpha and an omega can’t be friends?”

“Well, I didn’t say that.”

“You’re insinuating.”

“I’m not. I just said it’s odd.”

Ten narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Is there anything else I need, Dr. Qian?”

Kun frowns and clears his throat, “No, keep doing what you’re doing. You might feel a little more tired but going into the second trimester, you’ll be more energetic. You have my number so call me if you have any more questions, ok?”

“Ok—” Ten stands and stops at the door of the small office—“One more question.”

“Yes?” Kun smiles.

“When will the nesting urges kick in?”

“You’ll start feeling the urge to nest near the end of the second trimester. Though I should warn you that you’ll be wanting the presence of an alpha, usually it’s your mate you’ll want around but in your case, you’ll just want the alpha you’re closest to regardless if they’re the father or not.”

Ten tries not to think about what that means and nods, “Thanks, Kun. Same time next month?”

“Yes. Bye, Ten.”

“See ya.”

He walks out of Kun’s little office and downstairs to the lobby where his friends are waiting for him. They perk up when they see him.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Taeil asks.

“Great. Me and Ten Jr. are all good.”

Jungwoo chuckles, “Do you know what they are yet?”

“Not yet. We won’t be able to tell until I’m five months along, but—” he shrugs, following them out of the building to Doyoung’s car outside—“that doesn’t matter much to me. I’ll love them no matter what they turn out to be.”

“And to think our Ten would be the first of us to get knocked up,” Doyoung shakes his head, turning the ignition as everyone buckles in.

“Right!” Taeil laughs. “Honestly, I thought it’d either be you or Woo first.”

Jungwoo grins and shrugs, “Xuxi and I aren’t really trying for pups yet. We’ve still got time.”

Doyoung nods, “True, but why me?”

Taeil leans over the center console to look back at Jungwoo and Ten. “Doie’s been seeing this alpha behind our backs.”

“ _Taeil!_ You promised!”

“Whaaaaaat?!” Ten gasps, “Our little saint, Doyoungie, is finally thinking of settling down?!”

Jungwoo cackles, “What saint? And, more importantly, what alpha?”

“His name’s Jaehyun and he’s a year younger.”

Ten whoops along with Jungwoo, “Woooooooo!! Get it, Doie!”

“Doyoung! I never took you for the cougar type!”

Doyoung’s face burns red, gripping the wheel tight till his knuckles are pure white.

“This is great! Is he handsome?” Ten giggles.

Jungwoo grins, “Does he smell nice?”

Taeil looks at Doyoung expectantly and the red-faced omega sighs before muttering, “Yes, he’s very handsome and, yes, he does smell nice… very _very_ nice.”

“Wow.” Ten smiles wide. “That’s really great. I’m happy for you, bunny!”

Doyoung catches Ten’s eyes in the rearview mirror and smiles, “What about you, Ten?”

“What about me?”

“Are you interested in anyone?”

“Mmm, not really. I’m too busy taking care of myself and besides, I’ve got a kid to look after.” Doyoung exchanges a glance with Taeil up front and Ten quirks an eyebrow. “Hey, what was _that_ look for?”

“Well, you’re not exactly alone, Ten. You have a _certain_ alpha helping you,” Jungwoo says, matter-of-factly.

Ten rolls his eyes and sighs, “Not you guys too. Taeyong is my best friend! I’ve known him since we were freshmen.”

“So there _is_ a foundation of trust and, of course, it’s always important to be friends with a prospective mate,” Taeil points out.

“Add in the fact that they’ve lived together since university and that their friendship has survived the tribulations of heats and ruts,” Doyoung adds.

“So then there’s just one more thing to know—” Jungwoo leans close to Ten—“have you ever had or currently have feelings for Taeyong?”

Ten pushes Jungwoo’s face away and crosses his arms, leaning towards the door. “I’m not answering that. You guys are fuckin’ crazy, you hear me? Fu-cking cra-zy!”

“I don’t know. That sounds like denial to me, guys,” Doyoung says.

Taeil chuckles, “Ten, just answer honestly. Just one thing: have you ever had feelings for Taeyong?”

Ten purses his lips, set on not answering, but then everyone else grows silent, waiting for a response. The radio, playing a soft pop song, seems too loud in the confines of the car. He sighs and whispers, “Once.”

The car erupts into cheers, startling Ten.

“Eyyyy!!”

“Yesssss, Ten!”

“But it was a _long time ago!!_ ”

“Sure, Ten, sure. So, you want anything before we drop you off?” Doyoung asks.

“I want y’all to drop it! Nothing is going to happen between me and Tae, alright?! He’s been staying out so I think he’s been seeing someone,” Ten smiles proudly.

“But he hasn’t told you anything?”

“Why should he? I’m not his dad or mom or anything.”

The instigating trio exchange a look that Ten chooses to ignore.

“You sure you don’t want anything? No Mickey D’s?”

“No, thanks. I’ve got plenty of food at home.”

“Well, alright, if you say so.”

They chatter on about other things on the way to Ten and Taeyong’s shared apartment and Ten wonders how his luck could be so _awful_ when they pull up to the complex at the same time Taeyong does.

Doyoung lowers the windows as Taeyong steps out of his truck. “Hey, Yong!” Taeil and Jungwoo also stick their heads out to greet the alpha.

Taeyong looks confused for a hot second before he sees them and smiles. “Oh, hi, y’all!”

“How are you? Still working hard at the books?” Jungwoo smiles.

“Yeah, it’s tough work but I like doing it.”

Ten steps out of the car with a roll of his eyes. Taeyong smiles when he sees him. “Hi, Tenie.”

“Hi.”

“Hey, Taeyong!” Doyoung hollers. “Are you seeing anybody?”

Taeyong blushes pink and grins. “What?”

“Yeah, are you dating anyone?”

Taeyong glances at Ten for explanation but Ten is staring off into space, disgruntled. “Um, no, I’m not. Why?”

“Cause Taeil here wants to take you out on a date!”

Taeyong blushes as Taeil smiles, blowing him a kiss. Ten marches over to the car, blocking out the window. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Taeil smiles, nonchalantly, “Asking out a handsome librarian. What’s it look like?”

“Yeah, Ten, there’s nothing wrong with that. I mean it’s not like you have feelings for Taeyong or anything. He’s free game,” Doyoung smiles, much too innocently.

_This is a trap._

Ten smirks and chuckles, waggling a finger at Taeil and Doyoung. “I see what y’all are doing here, and let me tell you: _it’s not working_.”

Doyoung shrugs and Taeil pats Ten’s arm, “Well then, let me get your best friend’s number. I’m trying to have a good time.”

Ten grumbles under his breath and steps away, stomping off past Taeyong. Taeyong watches him go, confused, and turns back to the other omegas, still watching him with devilish grins. Taeil waves him close, “Pass me your number, Yongie. We should hang out sometime.”

Taeyong gives Taeil his number and then they’re driving off, waving goodbye. He wonders what made Ten upset as he goes up to their apartment. He cautiously follows his soured scent of stagnant water to his bedroom and peeks in to see Ten in his bed, stuffing his face with ginger snaps. “Tenie?”

Ten glances at him and promptly looks away. He slowly steps in and approaches until he’s sitting next to him on the bed. “What’s wrong, Tenie?” He asks, gently stroking his bangs away from his face.

“Nothing.”

“You sure?”

Ten grumbles, leaning into Taeyong’s side. “It’s just… Everyone and their mother keeps saying- thinking that…”

“That what?” Taeyong looks down at Ten, worried people are saying mean things about his best friend.

“They think that we have a thing for each other, which is insane because we’re just friends!”

“Oh… really?”

“I know! It’s stupid.” Ten shakes his head and then looks up at Taeyong. “You’re home early. Something happen?”

Taeyong sits up then, remembering why he came home. “I forgot some papers—” he glances down at his watch—“I’ve gotta go in a little bit. How’d it go with Kun? Everything ok?”

Ten nods and looks down at his stomach, “Yeah, we’re all good. They’re about as big as a strawberry now… supposedly.”

“How are you feeling? You want me to make you anything before I go?”

Ten smiles and leans up to nuzzle his cheek against Taeyong’s. “I’m ok. I’m gonna eat one of those protein packs.”

Taeyong grins, nuzzling back and presses a chaste kiss to Ten’s temple before sliding off the bed. “Ok. Don’t forget your vitamins.”

“I won’t. Say ‘hi’ to Johnny for me, ok?”

“I will.” Taeyong walks out and down the hall to his room and then returns, stopping at the door with his papers in hand. “Bye, Tenie.”

“Bye, Tae.”

~~~

Taeyong’s lunch bag in the fridge is a sight he’s not used to seeing, not in the slightest. For as long as he’s known the alpha, he’s never been forgetful or otherwise messy. Actually, if he thought about it, the only thing he’s messy with is his drawings, spontaneous wherever they’re doodled.

So finding his roommate’s lunch after waking from his routine weekend nap-athon, he can only surmise Taeyong is under a lot of stress. He doesn’t remember him mentioning anything with the library though so he grabs the lunch bag and texts Doyoung, asking for a ride. He’s changing when Doyoung answers, he will be arriving in a few minutes. 

He smiles, slips his shoes on at the door, and takes Taeyong’s lunch bag and his own little emergency tote Taeyong made for him, filled with snacks, baby-safe pain medications, his prenatal vitamins, a small first aid kit, a hot pack, a cold pack, lotion, hair clips, basically anything he could possibly want or need. Though there is also a rag at the bottom, stuffed in a ziplock bag, which Ten added himself. Now _that_ was for emergencies where Ten felt that primal omega urge for his “mate”, which he does not have and had to compensate. With Kun’s advice, he settled on the next best thing and totes the rag around, completely covered in Taeyong’s scent.

Taeyong’s scent wasn’t super overpowering or, rather, it didn’t scream ‘alpha’, but Ten loved that about it. It’s subtle and, dare he say, complementary to his own. Ten smirks, thinking of an alternate universe where he and Taeyong are surely dating. He bets that alternate Ten is having a ball with a mate so perfect for him. He blushes when he catches his thoughts. 

“What am I saying?” 

The apartment, his sole audience, does not answer. And he shakes his head as he heads downstairs to meet Doyoung.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Doyoung murmurs when he climbs into the car. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Ten sighs, patting his hands against his cheeks after he buckles in. Doyoung quirks a brow and drives off out of the apartment complex. “You’re not working today?”

Doyoung shakes his head no, “Owner was feeling sick and decided not to open today. I mean I’m not surprised with this weather.”

Ten leans forward, the sky is dark with fat rain clouds though not a single drop has fallen yet. 

“You think it’ll rain? It’s almost midday.”

“Probably. The weatheralpha said it would.”

“Hm.”

They fall into silence, the radio between them churning out something indie. Ten doesn’t pay it any mind at first but then he realizes the usual pop-y stuff Doyoung listens to isn’t playing.

“What are you listening to?” Ten asks, a humored smile on his lips.

Doyoung blushes pink and jabs a finger at the radio, changing it to the classical station and turning it up.

“Whaaa- Doiiiieeee-” Ten whines as Lalo’s Cello Concerto in D Minor resounds loudly, though he only knows _that_ cause it’s one of Taeyong’s favorite pieces.

“This music is good for the baby.”

Ten narrows his eyes at Doyoung, “So is dubstep.”

“Pffftt! Yeah, if you want them to come out with the Skrillex hair.”

“No, it’s true. Tae told me classical and dubstep are good because it introduces their little ears to different volumes of music and pitches and all that good stuff.”

“Hm… Didn’t think of it that way.”

“See,” Ten turns back to the window, an arm over his stomach.

Doyoung glances at him and shakes his head. They turn into the library’s parking lot. Doyoung puts his car in park and starts to unbuckle when Ten has a foot out the door.

“Let me-”

“It’s ok. I’ve still got it. Thanks for the ride.”

“You owe me. I call dibs on babysitting, alright?”

Ten laughs aloud and waves goodbye as he walks off into the library. Inside, the yellow lights are on, giving the building a warm feel compared to outside where the wind is picking up. Ahead he can see Taeyong’s co-worker and, coincidentally, one of their good friends. His shoes don’t make a sound on the old carpet.

“Hi, Johnny.”

The tall alpha startles, dropping his comic onto his lap as he glares up at Ten before realizing who it is and sighing loudly, slumping in his seat. Ten giggles, leaning against the polished front desk.

“Ten, _don’t do that._ ”

“Or what? You’ll shit your pants?”

“I will ban you, dude.” 

Ten cackles as Johnny picks up his comic, checking to make sure he didn’t tear any pages. “Do you know where my bestie is?”

“Yeah, he’s on cart duty—” Johnny fixes his glasses and sets the comic aside, turning it upside down when Ten eyes it—“He should be somewhere in the History section.”

Ten pats the desk with a shit-eating grin. “Thank youuuu. Also, they all die at the end,” he adds as he walks off.

“Teeeeennnn,” Johnny groans.

Ten chuckles breathlessly and disappears behind shelves before Johnny can get back at him. He makes his way through different sections. There aren’t many other people around from what he can see and he wonders if that has to do at all with the weather or if the library is just that big. 

Then he sees pink hair and he grins, peeking around the shelf to see Taeyong sliding books onto the shelves from his cart. Taeyong doesn’t notice him until he’s close enough to lean on the half-filled cart, a smile spreads on his lips at the sight of him.

“Hi, Taeeeee,” Ten whispers.

Taeyong sets his books down to turn and face Ten, leaning on the opposite side of the cart towards his best friend. “Hey, Tenie. What you doing here?”

“I have a joke for you.”

“A joke? Tenie-”

“-It’s a book joke. You’re gonna love it,” he chuckles and Taeyong can’t help giggling too. Their laughter is infectious. They don’t even notice they’ve leaned closer over the cart. “Ok, can you name the book that has made the most impact on my life?”

Taeyong quirks a brow and glances down before catching Ten’s smiling eyes again. “The bible?” He snorts, his lean form shaking with mirth.

Ten grins and shakes his head, “No. Your checkbook.”

Taeyong gapes and then doubles over into laughter, turning red in the face as he tries to keep from laughing too loud. Ten laughs along with him, clutching his stomach when he laughs too hard. His laughter dies down long before Taeyong’s does and he’s left admiring his roommate, everything from the way his face scrunches up with laughter to the pure joy in his anime-esque eyes.

_Would it be so wrong to wish for them to be something more?_

“You’re gonna get me in trouble, Tenie,” Taeyong giggles. “Why are you in here? You gotta go.” He gestures towards the front with a shake of his head.

“Fine. Maybe I will,” Ten turns tail, playing along. He wants Taeyong to chase him. He doesn’t even make it to the end of the aisle before he feels solid arms circle his waist and pull him in. He smiles wide and leans back against Taeyong’s warmth.

“Gotcha,” Taeyong whispers against his ear, voice quivering with laughter.

Ten turns his face, meeting Taeyong’s eyes. He feels hope bloom in his chest and searches his best friend’s eyes for reciprocation. Taeyong blushes pink and nuzzles their noses together, cutting off eye contact abruptly, but Ten isn’t complaining.

They jump apart at the sound of thunder clapping. The rain can be heard heavy on the roof.

“Guess I’m staying here,” Ten murmurs.

“Did something happen, Tenie?” Taeyong returns to his task and Ten follows behind him, watching as he shelves books.

“You forgot your lunch.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I was in kind of a rush to get here.”

“It’s ok. Doyoung gave me a ride. Why were you rushing? Everything ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just that I’m in charge of the activity for this week and I wanted to come in early to get some things done.”

“Is it the seniors again?” 

The library holds weekly activities for people to get more involved with the library and with reading as a hobby in general, and Ten knows how much Taeyong likes doing them, but he does remember he didn’t particularly like it when the elderly came in. Taeyong isn’t a traditional alpha and the old alphas and omegas that came in had a lot to say about that. Ten wouldn’t hesitate to drop kick an old person.

“No. It’s for an elementary class that’s going to be coming here for their field trip.”

“No offense, I feel sorry for those kids.”

Taeyong’s eyes crease with amusement. “They asked to come here actually. So it’s up to me to make sure they have a good time. I’m trying to familiarize myself with all the books those pups will be interested in, you know.”

Taeyong would make a good parent, his horny omega mind decides to chip in. Ten automatically turns pink and tries not to grab the nearest book to cave his head in with.

“They’re gonna have a great time with you.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong smiles, sliding the last book in his cart onto the shelf.

“Is it your lunchtime yet?”

Taeyong glances at his watch and nods. “Just about.”

Ten follows Taeyong as they drop off the cart in an empty aisle for people to place their unwanted books and then head to the front desk, where Johnny is still reading through his comic book. He notices them approaching and glances at the clock on the wall behind him.

“Dang, Yong, you never take that long on cart duty. I wonder why you took so long today,” Johnny enunciates his words, looking at Taeyong with an arched brow. Ten can’t tell if that’s their way of poking fun at each other or if it means something else entirely.

“Ten’s having lunch with us today,” Taeyong brushes past Johnny’s comment.

“Cool! Sit next to me!” Johnny grins and pats the empty rolling seat beside him. “This is the good chair.”

Ten chuckles and makes his way over to sit beside Johnny, setting his bag on the desk as he sits. “Woah, I feel important sitting behind this desk for once.”

“Yeah, man. Welcome to the club—” he turns to Taeyong, jabbing at his arm—“Go get my lunch bag for me pleaseeeee.”

Taeyong jabs him back and walks off behind a door leading into the employee area without another word. Johnny grins and turns to face Ten. “How are you feeling? How’s the baby?”

“I’m great. I nap about as much as a cat does.”

“Lucky you.”

“Mhm. I’m not showing much yet though. The baby is about as big as an avocado now, according to my doctor.”

Johnny pouts, cupping his hands together. “That’s so tiny…”

“Mhmmmm, but we’re all good. Let me see your hand.”

Johnny offers his huge ass hand and Ten gently places it over his slight pup bump. “It’s so warm,” the tall alpha murmurs in awe. Ten smirks and can’t help purring in satisfaction at the wonder on Johnny’s face. 

Well, until Johnny’s being pushed away. “There’s your lunch,” Taeyong says, way too cheerily as he gives him his bag and slides his chair between him and Ten. “I packed a sandwich we can share, Tenie.”

“Hey!” Johnny’s cry falls on deaf ears.

Ten grins and scoots closer to Taeyong, more excited at the prospect of having one of Taeyong’s infamous sandwiches than figuring out why his best friend was so blatantly jealous.

~~~

“No, I got it, I got it—”

“Ten—”

“Quit before I trip.”

Taeyong stands aside, letting Ten take their bags of groceries. They’re heavy, full of spices and vegetables and cartons of food Ten can tolerate, foods that’ll go without making his stomach upset. “Please let me help you. I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Taeyong tries again to take some of the bags from Ten’s hands, curled tightly. Ten, however, ignores him in favor of bumping the truck door closed with his hip before heading up the stairs to their little apartment.

And he’s quite the sight, bags crinkling in his hold, sweatpants low on his hips, rounded belly peeking out from beneath an old white t-shirt, and he’s marching up the steps like a man on a mission. Taeyong follows right behind him, hands itching to take the bags, or possibly just pick Ten up and carry him all the way up to their apartment even if he complains the whole while.

“Ten.”

“Tae, I’m fine. I can do it.” Ten smiles over his shoulder and keeps on. It’s not till they’re nearing their floor that Ten decides maybe it wasn’t such a great idea to try and take all the bags. He wordlessly hands Taeyong all the bags in his hold, taking the keys from him. 

Taeyong takes them and for a second during their exchange, they feel the urge to exchange something else too, like magnets in their very souls trying to stick together. They lean into each other without even knowing it and only notice when they bonk their foreheads together, none too gently.

“Ow!”

“I’m sorry, Tenie!”

Ten rubs his forehead and playfully slaps Taeyong, he really just pats his cheek affectionately, he doesn’t think he could ever harm Taeyong (though he has come pretty close to it a few times), “Watch where you’re going, knothead.”

Taeyong blushes pink and follows behind his roommate. “I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m sorry.”

“I know you stare at my ass when I’m not looking,” Ten says matter-of-factly as he unlocks the door to their apartment. Taeyong turns red and sputters. “It’s ok, if you had an ass like mine, I would totally stare too.” He kicks off his shoes by the door.

“I don’t— Tenie, I wouldn’t—”

Ten laughs as Taeyong trips over himself, toeing off his shoes before following Ten into their kitchen, setting the groceries down on the counter. He loves teasing him, coming around behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. He follows behind Taeyong as he puts away all their groceries, pressing the side of his face to his back, humming content at the warmth of his best friend, an exemplary alpha.

“You know—” he mumbles against his shoulder, feeling the movement, the pull and push of Taeyong’s muscles beneath his shirt—“I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately.” He smiles when Taeyong freezes up beneath him.

“Y… You have?”

“Mhm. About how kind you are, how caring… The person who wins your heart will be so lucky.”

Taeyong seems to choke up then and Ten smiles, running his hands over his stomach comfortingly.

“Are you done putting the stuff away? I crave foot rubs.”

“Y-Yeah,” Taeyong’s voice cracks and Ten giggles silently, skipping off towards the living room, finding his spot on the couch. An indent in the plushy cushions, surrounded by soft throw pillows and blankets in case he gets cold. He lowers himself down slowly, until he’s lying snug like a bug on his back. Taeyong nears with a little silver can in his hand.

“Oh! I forgot about that! Can you help me put some on?” Ten smiles shyly, raising his shirt to rest over his bump.

Taeyong reads the label of the can scrutinizingly. “Stretch-Mark Be-Gone”. He doesn’t think a little cream is gonna make those go away. He doesn’t think Ten needs it anyway, he’s beautiful as he is, stretch marks or not. “I thought you wanted foot rubs,” he says as he sits, lifting Ten’s legs onto his lap.

“Foot rubs after, please!” Ten smiles and lets a hand linger over the new white outlines on his lower belly, they’re horrendous to look at, but Taeyong’s expression doesn’t show any displeasure as he opens up the can. He rubs the cream between his fingers and then very gently applies it onto Ten’s belly, over the marks. Taeyong takes his time, rubbing in the cream in slow circular motions.

Ten can’t help purring, stretching out and hugging a pillow to his chest. Taeyong keeps diligently massaging his belly, his fingers pay special attention to his stretch marks. He tries to be calm as he traces them all the way down to where they disappear beneath the band of his sweatpants. He doesn’t dare go lower. Ten hums content and watches Taeyong through half-lidded eyes.

“How are you so good at this?”

Taeyong looks up, smiling slightly, his cheeks are pink like mochi. “I’m an expert in the specialty of Ten-care.”

“Ten-care?” Ten laughs. “I like the sound of that.”

Taeyong sets the little can aside when Ten’s stomach is shiny and moisturized with the cream. He wipes his hands off on his jeans and scoots over so Ten’s feet are on his lap. “Ready for your foot rub, your majesty?”

Ten grins so hard his ‘whiskers’ appear. “Yes, please.”

Taeyong smiles and starts on rubbing, massaging Ten’s feet, pressing his thumbs into the soles and sweeping out along the smooth muscle to ease the sores. Ten mewls when he gets to a particular spot on the heel of his foot and stretches his arms out above his head, relaxing completely. Taeyong thinks if he relaxed any further he’d be a part of the couch, just a melted puddle of loveable, intelligent, and sweet Ten. He’d scoop him up and place him in a bowl to take care of.

“Right there, Tae,” Ten sighs and turns his face onto his arm, the smile on his lips slowly pulling up further until he’s grinning and Taeyong diligently massages his thumbs into the spot of smooth yet toughened out skin. He purrs and can feel his emotions seeping into his scent, all his pure, simple happiness and burning love swirling within him translating into the pleased tang, like the misty rain vegetables get of their mini showers. 

Peeking his eyes open against the setting sun through the blinds of their window, he admires Taeyong’s silhouetted profile. He could do this every day. He could lay here and admire Taeyong and live with him for the rest of his days. And he can pretend that they aren’t best friends, he can pretend they’re so much more than that. The thought alone makes warmth pool in his belly, butterflies and vines growing in his intestines, he wonders briefly if his pup is affected at all, if his pup can feel and feed off the love Ten harbors. His daydreams follow him into peaceful slumber.

Taeyong slowly stops massaging when he realizes Ten is no longer in the land of the living, gone into dreamland, and enjoying it if the smile on his lips is any indicator. He smiles and moves Ten’s feet onto a cushion, propping them very gently as he stands. He draws the blinds over their window and turns on the shaded lamp in the corner. Ten is beautiful both in sunlight and in the little light of their lamp, shadows play on his face, he’s ethereal.

And as he goes into the kitchen to prepare dinner, he thinks. Shredding the rotisserie chicken they got, he thinks of the various pros and cons of admitting his more-than-friendly feelings for Ten. Mixing together coconut milk, curry sauce, sriracha, and soy sauce in a bowl, he thinks maybe his feelings are just a result of their biology, he’s an alpha and Ten is a very attractive omega, it only makes sense. Mixing the chicken and the sauce together, he thinks that can’t be it, because no one else is capable of turning his bad days into good ones with a simple smile or makes him feel like the king of the world when he garners laughter from those red-tinted lips.

Drawing out the wraps from the fridge, he thinks and imagines what it would be like to be able to say he is Ten’s, to be able to hold him and whisper sweet somethings in his ear, to be able to shower him in kisses and love him for as long as he lives. Making their wraps, putting in chicken and lettuce and shredded carrot before wrapping the whole thing up, he thinks maybe it’s better not to say anything. He might just end up ruining their friendship and then he won’t know what to do.

“Tenie,” he says softly, crouching by the couch to pet a hand over his best friend’s cheek. “Dinner’s ready for you and Tenie Jr.”

Ten scrunches up his face and then blinks bleary eyes. “Hm?”

“Din-Din is ready.”

“ _Finally_. I’m starving,” Ten smiles and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, sitting up slowly. Taeyong helps with an arm on his waist. He tries not to blush when Ten lets a hand linger on his arm, holding himself steady. “What’s for din-din, my most handsome librarian?”

Taeyong smiles, leading Ten into the kitchen. “Chicken wraps.”

And Ten grins like a fox entering a chicken coop. Yeah, Taeyong thinks, he’s happy as they are.

~~~

“Reading those pregnancy books again?”

Taeyong looks up and smiles when he sees Johnny approaching. “Yeah. Gotta take advantage of the quiet hour.”

Johnny smiles, sitting down in the seat beside him behind the information desk. Little sun shines into the main hall leading up to their desk and an elderly woman in one of the library’s comfy corners has a big book open on her lap, slowly flipping through the pages.

“You finished with cart duty already?”

Johnny nods, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The black rims go well with his baby blue cardigan. “Wow!” Taeyong glances at his watch. “That’s gotta be a new record!”

“What can I say?” Johnny grins, shrugging. “So how’s Ten?”

“He’s good. He’s got a bump now and it’s adorable, Johnny–” Taeyong leans back in his seat with a huge grin–“It’s like, the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. His sickness isn’t acting up anymore either so we’ve been eating a lot more now. And then, sometimes when we cuddle, he’ll let me touch it. It’s so warm and… and calming. Bro, omegas are amazing.”

Johnny chuckles, “How far along is he?”

“Five months, twenty weeks. He’s got an appointment with his midwife today. They’re gonna do a sonogram.”

“That’s great, Yong. So when are you gonna give him his surprise?”

“Once I finish decorating it.”

“And then you’ll confess, right?”

Taeyong blushes pink and sets his frog bookmark into the pregnancy book he was reading, closing it quietly.

“Yong, come on. You gotta confess. You’ve been pining after him since uni.”

“Yeah, I know–” he fiddles with the edges of the book–“but I kind of don’t think that’s such a great idea…”

“Why not, Yong?” Johnny says, exasperated like he’s heard all of these excuses before, which he has.

“What do you mean ‘why not’? Look at us! We’re two adult alphas working in a _library!_ We’re losers! Nerds! Omegas won’t even look in our direction unless they want… you know! Ten… deserves better.”

Johnny scoffs, “Dude, _I_ think _you’re_ overthinking this. I mean are you just choosing to forget the fact that Ten is literally your best friend?”

“Of course not, I don’t want to ruin that… If I admit I have feelings for him, he’ll think I’m a freak or some sick pervert. We won’t be friends anymore! Game over!” Taeyong groans, burying his face in his hands.

“I still think you’re overthinking it… Have you considered the possibility that he might like you back?”

“Pfffft! I’m more likely to win the lottery twice _and_ get struck by lightning!”

“I’m being serious, Yong. You’ve spent so much time together, it’s literally science!” Johnny says, straightening out his hands and waving them up and down.

“I don’t know about that, Johnny. I think I’ll just-”

“-Not say anything and watch miserably as he meets some knothead, falls in love with said knothead, and leaves to be with him, which ultimately will lead to you giving the best friend speech at his wedding _with_ the knothead and then live out the rest of your days regretting it with your fifty-two cats as your only companions?”

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’ll do, thank you very much.”

“Yong!” Johnny sighs. “No! You can’t just…”

Taeyong quirks a brow, glancing at his friend as his sentence dies on his lips. The tall alpha is staring towards the entrance, wide-eyed and blushing different shades of pink. He looks over to see what he’s looking at and smiles when he sees Taeil approaching.

“Hi, Yongie!”

“Hi, what brings you around here? Need help finding anything?”

Taeil smiles, stopping in front of the desk, leaning on it with his arms crossed on the dark wood. “Nah, I’m just passing through—” he glances at the awe-struck Johnny and smiles—“Hello.”

Johnny turns redder and gapes, mouth moving like a fish out of water, not a sound leaving his lips.

Taeil chuckles and turns back to Taeyong. “Working hard?”

“Hardly working,” Taeyong giggles.

“That’s cool. Well, I was just passing by to let you know that Doyoung won’t be able to take Ten to his appointment later.”

“How come? Is he ok?”

“Yeah, he’s just caught up at work today—” Taeil shrugs—“You know how it is.”

“Yeah… Ok, I guess I’ll go with him then.”

Taeil smiles, rapping his knuckles on the wood softly. “Alright, well, I’ll leave you to it. Bye, Yongie—” he glances at Johnny as he leaves, waving—“Bye.”

“Bye!”

Taeil walks off and Johnny regains his ability of speech. “W-Who was that?”

“One of Ten’s friends. His name’s Taeil.”

“W-Woah… he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen…”

“You should _confess_ ,” Taeyong teases.

“ _Shut uuuuupp_.”

  
  
  


Taeil slides back into the passenger seat of Doyoung’s car.

“Did it work?” Doyoung asks.

“Yup! Didn’t suspect a thing.”

In the backseat, both Jungwoo and Ten let out sighs of relief. Doyoung rolls his eyes, pulling out of the library’s lot and driving off. “Honestly, I don’t know why you made us do all that. You could’ve just _asked_ him to go with you like, I don’t know, a _normal_ person.”

Ten narrows his eyes at Doyoung through the rearview mirror, resting his hands on his baby bump. “Because then he’ll know,” he hisses. “A normal person wouldn’t ask their _best friend_ to go with them for a sonograph.”

“Uh, yes, they would, you idiot.”

“You’re lucky I’m pregnant otherwise I’d go up there and whup your ass.”

“Yeah, sure you would.” Doyoung shakes his head, pulling into the McDonald’s drive-thru. “Everyone want the usual?”

Jungwoo and Taeil murmur in agreement and Ten leans towards the window, looking at the menu. “No, can you get me a big mac, two spicy chicken sandwiches, a large fry, aaaaaand a caramel sundae. Oh! And a large Dr. Pepper… Actually, no, do they have tea?”

“Yes, Ten.”

“Then one large sweet tea.”

“Is that it?” Taeil chuckles.

“Yup!”

Doyoung sighs.

“Are you sure you can have all that?” Jungwoo asks.

“Yeah, Kun says if I’m feeling ok that I can go right ahead. My baby needs the nutrients!”

“I don’t know how many nutrients you’re gonna get out of some Mickey D’s,” Doyoung mutters after ordering everyone’s food. He pays and leaves when they’ve got all their food then they’re headed to a park to have their lunch. They sit on a shaded bench, even though it’s April and fresh out.

Ten groans, alternating between eating his Big Mac and one of the spicy sandwiches. Taeil chuckles watching him. “Easy, Ten.”

“No, you don’t understand—” he says around a mouthful, wiping his mouth with a napkin—“I am _so_ hungry.”

“Didn’t you have breakfast?”

“Yeah, _hours ago_.”

They chuckle and continue eating, listening to the wind in the trees and birds calling.

“When’s your due date, Tenie?” Taeil asks.

“Late October, early September. Somewhere around there,” Ten grins, finishing his sandwiches and fries, starting on his sundae.

“Have you thought of any names?” Jungwoo smiles.

Ten gasps, “No! Oh my god, I forgot about that.”

“You forgot your baby needs a name?” Doyoung chuckles.

“Well yeah. I’m still working and stuff, you know.”

Doyoung’s eyebrows quirk up, “Ten, you shouldn’t be working. You should ask for maternity leave already. You’ve gotta be more careful.”

“Aww, Doyoungie, you _do_ care about me.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me take it back. So… are you still in denial?”

“Not this again.” Ten sighs. “How many times-”

“Look, Ten, we just- we know how much Taeyong cares about you and how much you care about him. Don’t you think there’s a chance between you two for something more?” Taeil affirms, and there’s so much conviction in his voice that it catches Ten by surprise, reminding him of all the inappropriate thoughts he’s been having lately of pink lips, pale tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and infectious giggles.

“No. He’s a handsome, smart, independent alpha and he’s gonna end up mating with someone that’s on his level–” he looks down at his half-eaten sundae, eyes tearing up suddenly–“A-And he deserves an omega that isn’t a slut. N-No one wants a-a fat omega anyway.” He breaks down, crying as he shovels another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. His friends are on him immediately, cooing and wiping his tears despite the wave after wave of stagnant water he’s letting off, like a warning for others.

“Ok, first off, you are _not_ gonna insult one of my closest friends and get away with it,” Jungwoo boops his nose lightly. “Second of all, body type doesn’t determine beauty. You could be as big as you wanted and you’d still be the one and only _beautiful_ Ten.”

“I-It wouldn’t matter anyway. Tae wouldn’t want me either way.” Ten sniffles. “I’m just a burden to him…”

“No, you’re not, Ten. He genuinely cares about you. Get that in your thick skull.”

“Yeah, I think you should confess.” Taeil smooths a hand over his back.

Ten sniffles, “I can’t do that…”

“Why not?”

“Cause he’ll say no. A-And then I’ll lose my best friend…”

“Ten, I’m pretty sure if he’s stuck around _this_ long, dealing with your pregnant antics, that he isn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.”

“You’re just saying that…”

“I’m not. Ten, listen. If you don’t make a move, you’re gonna end up losing him to some bimbo. Do you really want that?”

Ten sniffles and wipes at his face, “No…”

“Then cheer up—” Doyoung draws a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes Ten’s tears gently—“You’re gonna go with him today to get your sonogram and you’re gonna tell him how you feel and that you’d love nothing more than to be his mate, ok?”

Ten blushes, embarrassed, and sniffles. “O-Ok.” His scent returns to its sweet smell of petrichor. “Do you really think I stand a chance?”

Taeil grins, “Ten, you’ve got Taeyong wrapped around your little finger. He was reading before I got there and guess what it was he was reading?”

“What?”

“A book about pregnancy, male omega pregnancy, to be specific. I mean, hell, even if _I_ had a mate, I wouldn’t bother going to read up on ruts or whatever.”

That draws a chuckle of Ten. “Ilie, I don’t think any omega in their right mind would go and read about ruts.”

“He’s got a point.” Jungwoo laughs.

“Ok, yeah.” He smiles. “I can do this—” he scoffs—“Taeyong won’t know what hit ‘im.”

Doyoung grins and pats his shoulder, “That’s the spirit!”

Ten smiles and finishes the rest of his ice cream, practically glowing as his friends drop him off at his apartment. Jungwoo accompanies him up to the third floor, taking the steps slowly, and makes sure he’s comfortable in his home before leaving him with a cheery ‘Good luck’. He grins and goes into his room, changing into some loose-fitting sweatpants and shirt.

He’s in a happy mood until Taeyong picks him up to take him over to Kun’s. He asked him how he was and how he was feeling but their conversation quickly died out after that. That’s never happened before…

The radio is playing some old 80s rock song and Ten tries to distract himself by staring out the window. He’s so nervous, not only cause this’ll be the first time he sees his baby, but because he’s worried once he confesses he’ll lose all sense of stability.

He glances at him through the reflection of the window. A pensive expression is painted on Taeyong’s features and he wonders what he’s thinking about… Maybe he really is seeing someone else… he has been staying out later than Ten feels comfortable with...

Taeyong’s been his support system this whole time, feeding him, cuddling him, listening to him. He thinks he remembers something about how you only know if you truly love someone if you can let them go, but Ten knows he’d never be able to let go of the sweet alpha… He wonders why it took him so long to take his head out of his ass and realize his feelings for Taeyong.

Before he knows it, they’ve arrived at Kun’s office and Ten undoes his seatbelt, the buckle coming off with a click. Taeyong hurries around to the other side of the truck, opening the door and helping him off, holding his hand firmly.

Ten smiles, “Thanks.”

“You ready to see Tenie Jr.?” Taeyong squeezes his hand.

“More than ready.”

They walk up to Kun’s office, hands clasped between them only letting go when Taeyong knocks on the office door. They both feel the absence, like a rift opening up between them with the loss of touch.

Kun smiles upon seeing them both, “Hi, Ten. Hello, Taeyong. It’s a surprise to see _you_ here.”

Taeyong shrugs with a shy smile and Ten puts on a brave face. “He’s my emotional support person for today.”

Kun chuckles, “Well, come on in. Taeyong, you can sit on that couch there while we go through Ten’s routine check-up.”

Taeyong glances around the small office, somehow it looks different from when he first went in a while back during Ten’s first appointment. He wonders how many other omegas come in here. He plops down on the couch by the far wall, hugging one of the fluffy throw pillows on his lap as Kun and Ten start doing their thing.

Ten is weighed, his blood pressure is checked. Kun takes samples of his blood and urine, of course not in the same room, and when they’re done, Kun has Ten lay down on a cushioned table at the opposite end of the room.

Taeyong rushes over to help, tucking a pillow behind Ten’s back in his slightly propped position. Ten smiles up at him and Taeyong smiles back, hoping his rapidly-beating heart isn’t as loud as it sounds in his ears.

Kun brings a wheeled machine close with a display. “Alright. This is our ultrasound, Ten, it’s gonna help us produce a sonogram. If you feel more comfortable going this alone, there’s a small waiting area downstairs,” Kun says, glancing at Taeyong briefly.

Ten grabs hold of Taeyong’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he brings his hand up to hold near his heart, between his slightly swollen teats. “It’s ok. I want him here.”

“Very well.” Kun smiles. “Ok, so if you would lift your shirt and we’ll get started.”

Ten raises the hem of his shirt up until it’s over his bump and Kun with a silent sign of permission from Ten, lowers the waistband of his sweatpants until it’s below the curve of his belly. Kun turns away and returns with a gel in his gloved hand. “Ok, this might be a bit cold,” he says as he smears the gel onto Ten’s rounded honey-toned belly. 

Ten shudders and smiles, “That actually feels kind of nice.”

“Yeah, a lot of omegas like the cool sensation, myself included.” Kun smiles, removing his gloves and tossing them. He turns to the ultrasound and starts it up, turning the display so Ten can look at it.

Taeyong then feels Ten squeezing his hand and he squeezes back. He can’t imagine how nervous he is or how elated he must feel.

Kun slips on gloves and grabs the probe. “Ready to see Tenie Jr.?”

Ten raises Taeyong’s hand up to his chin and nods. Kun presses the transducer to his belly firmly over the gel. The screen displays a black and white image and Kun moves his hand over his belly until he finally catches the baby, a small black image pumping on the screen.

“There’s baby’s heart–” he presses a button, a small chart appearing below the image of the baby’s heart–“Their heart rate is 149. That’s normal.”

Ten smiles and Kun continues until they’re looking at the curved fetus, a spinal cord and ribs visible. 

“There’s baby’s spine and ribs.”

The image disappears and Kun smiles. “They’re moving around in there. That’s good. It means they have plenty of space to keep growing.” He moves the transducer until the baby is visible again. “And here’s what every parent loves seeing.” He inches just a little to the side until the baby’s side profile is visible, the curves of the nose, lips, and chin standing out.

Ten tightens his hold on Taeyong’s hand and smiles wide, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. “They’re perfect.”

Kun points at a little blob of white and black near the baby’s face. “There’s one of their hands—” he turns to look at Ten and Taeyong—“Baby is looking healthy. Would you like to know what they are?”

Ten shakes his head no, “But can I have two pictures, please?”

“Of course.” Kun presses a few buttons on the ultrasound machine and removes the transducer from Ten’s belly, wiping it off and setting it aside. He then turns to Ten and helps wipe the gel off his stomach. “There we go. I’m gonna go grab the pictures and I’ll be right back.” Kun gets up and walks out as Ten pulls his sweatpants back up and his shirt down.

Taeyong squeezes his hand and gently thumbs away his tears. Ten smiles and kisses Taeyong’s knuckles softly. “I’m so happy, Tae. Did you see them?”

“Yeah, Tenie. I’m so proud of you. You’re so strong.”

Ten smiles wide and presses another kiss to Taeyong’s knuckles when Kun comes walking back, he doesn’t notice the way Taeyong’s cheeks color pink but Kun does and he smiles as he hands Ten the two photos of his baby. Ten sits up with Taeyong’s help and smiles, running a finger over the black and white photo, tracing the curve of his baby’s head and stomach.

“So, Ten, you’re now halfway through your journey and if you haven’t been experiencing any back pains, this is when they’ll start acting up. Sleeping on your left side will help alleviate any pressure and as you continue to grow, you’ll have to compensate for the extra weight by changing your posture like so—” Kun places a hand on his hip, nearing his lower back and leans back some—“Most omegas find some variation of this position the most comfortable and it also helps to keep your shoulders squared and your back straight. Your posture is very important. Bad posture could lead to more pains.”

Ten nods, sliding off the table with Taeyong’s help. “Ok, got that.”

“Oh, and if you find you start leaking, that’s totally normal and it’s just your body getting ready to start producing milk. This is also when you’ll start feeling baby moving and their little kicks and punches though it’ll just feel like butterflies in your stomach until they’re bigger.” Kun smiles. “Any questions?”

“How can you tell what they turn out to be? Just out of curiosity.”

“Well, since their organs are mostly completely developed, we can tell if they’re an omega or a beta or alpha by checking for the presence or absence of a uterus. Even though it’s still possible for male omegas to develop testes, the only way to know if they’re an omega or not-”

“-Is if they have a uterus.”

“Mhm. It’s harder to differentiate a pup-bearing beta from an omega or a pup-giving beta from an alpha from just a simple sonogram, but there’s hormone lab tests you can take that can determine what your baby is if you really want to know.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool. Do a lot of people end up doing that?”

“Yeah, a lot of people do.” Kun smiles. “But I’ve much always preferred a surprise, you know?”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Ok, so you have my number, if you need anything or have any questions, I’m always here.”

“Thanks, Kun,” Ten lets go of Taeyong’s hand to hug the doctor.

Kun smiles and rubs Ten’s back. “Of course, Ten-Ten. I’m always here for you.”

Ten smiles wide as he steps back, hooking his arm with Taeyong’s. “Let’s go. Bye, Kun,” he says, leading Taeyong out of the door. Taeyong waves goodbye.

Kun smiles, “Bye.”

Outside it’s starting to get dark, the sun setting somewhere behind the buildings of the city. Ten blinks surprised when they’re in Taeyong’s truck. “Were we really in there that long?”

“Looks like it. So what would you like for dinner, Tenie? I could make us some salad at home or we can buy something on our way.” Ten looks down at the photographs in his hand and passes one to Taeyong. The alpha quirks a brow and takes it before looking up at Ten again. “Do you want me to mail this to your mother?”

Ten shakes his head, glad that it’s dark so Taeyong can’t see his blushing face. “I want you to have it—” he chuckles—“This kid might as well be yours with how doting you are to us.”

Taeyong blushes pink up to his ears and looks down at the photograph held in his fingers. He blinks away tears and draws out his wallet, slipping the photo in there along with a polaroid he has of himself and Ten.

“Hey, do you think the snow cone place is open? I’m craving something sweet.”

“Maybe.” 

Taeyong’s glad his voice doesn’t give away his emotions and pulls out of the small lot, driving towards the outskirts of town where their favorite snow cone place is. Ten stares out the window with a small smile on his face, looking at all the lit-up signs they pass up until Taeyong pulls into a nearly empty lot. The small snow cone building sits there, lights shut off, empty, somehow its colors of blue, red, and yellow make it look more gloomy. Taeyong frowns, “I guess they open closer to summer.”

Ten sighs and catches sight of the supermarket at the other end of the lot. “Maybe they have good stuff there. Now that I think about it, I could really go for some Pocki or Hello Panda… Actually, I’m down for whatever Japanese snacks they have.”

Taeyong parks in front of the store. “You wanna come?”

“Nah,” Ten shakes his head, letting his hands rest on his belly. “But hurry back or else face my _wrath_.”

Taeyong giggles. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He slides out of the car, leaving the keys in the ignition. Ten locks the doors when he leaves and reclines his seat some. Should he confess when Taeyong comes back?... Or should he wait until they’re back home? He pulled a risky move with the baby picture but Taeyong didn’t react too bad so maybe he does stand a chance after all…

His best friend comes back a few minutes after, carrying two bags full of snacks. He gets in and sets the bags in between them.

“We hit the jackpot, Tenie! Check it out.”

Ten smiles, looking into one of the bags and drawing out a small plastic container with pink mochi in it. “Ooooooh, shiiiiii- Hell yes! We got drinks?”

Taeyong nods and draws out two bottles of Ramune and Ito En from the other bag. “Which do you want?”

Ten looks over, popping a mochi in his mouth as he reaches for one of the bottles of Ramune. “Oh, watermelon flavored. Very nice. Very nice,” he chuckles around the lump in his cheek, passing Taeyong the little tray of mochis.

“I know, right? They have a bunch in there! I’m gonna have to come back with Johnny and raid this place.”

“Oh, yeah. He’d love that.” Ten smiles and then frowns when he can’t push the marble down.

“Tenie, let me-”

“No, I can do it. I just- I gotta-”

The marble pops and then Ten shrieks, holding the bottle away from himself as soda starts spilling. Taeyong gasps and lowers the window. Ten holds the bottle out the window as soda rushes out over his hand until it stops. He snorts, “God dang it! Someone shook it.”

Taeyong reaches into the glove compartment, drawing out a packet of wipes. “Did it get on you?”

Ten looks down and chuckles, “No, surprisingly, but I think I got your truck dirty. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Let me see.”

Ten brings the bottle in when it stops dripping and Taeyong wipes it down and sets it aside in the cupholder before grabbing Ten’s hand and cleaning it off too. Ten smiles, watching the concentrated look on Taeyong’s face. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell him and finally know what it feels like to kiss-

“Ten? Earth to Ten?”

“Huh?”

“You want a different soda?”

“Oh, uh, no. I’ll finish this one, but pass me a wipe.”

Taeyong passes him the packet and he starts on wiping down the door and the dashboard where soda was spilt. They sit there in the lot, people watching and eating through the snacks until it’s nearing midnight.

Ten’s sipping his tea when Taeyong offers him a packet of fruit gummies.

“They’re like the real thing, but without the stringy consistency.”

Ten leans over to sniffle the open packet. “Mmm, I don’t know about that.”

“Do you trust me?”

Ten scrunches up his face and snorts, “Yeah, of course, I trust you, Tae, but you’re telling me that these little gummies have all the healthy benefits of real fruit _without_ the weird textures. That sounds too good to be true.”

“It’s true. Just try one. For me, please?”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Ten shakes his head, reaching into the packet for one of the gummies. He pops it in his mouth without a second thought, chews, and swallows, and then snatches the rest of the packet from Taeyong’s hand. “These are mine now.”

Taeyong laughs and reaches for his own tea, taking a long swig before sighing. “Do you want any _real_ food? I don’t think it was such a great idea to have a bunch of sweets for dinner,” he chuckles.

“I had a big lunch _and_ breakfast. Besides, I’m not really _that_ hungry anymore—” he finishes the gummies, tosses the empty packet away in their trash bag, and reaches in their bag of snacks for another—“I’ll just have one more sweet and that’s it.” He draws out a red cone-shaped packet and squints his eyes, reading the name of the snack.

Taeyong looks over, his arms stretched over his head, “Oh wow, haven’t had those in a while.”

“Yangyang!”

“What? That says ‘Yan Yan’ not ‘Yangyang’.”

“No! That’s what I’m gonna name them—” Ten looks down at his belly with a wide grin—“My little baby, Yangyang.”

Taeyong smiles. “That’s a cute name.”

“Yeah,” Ten smirks, glancing over at Taeyong. “I’m a pro at this, Tae, didn’t you know?”

Their eyes meet and they stare a few moments, brown on brown. _Now’s your chance_ , they both think.

“Tae-”

“Tenie-”

They chuckle and blush, looking away briefly.

“You first,” Ten murmurs.

“I want to show you something. It’s not far from here.”

Ten smiles, “Sure, I’ve got nothing else to do.”

Taeyong smiles as he starts up the car and drives off, leaving the lot behind. Ten finishes the rest of his tea and leans back in his seat, enjoying the slight breeze that blows in through the open windows. He turns to look at Taeyong, at the way his eyes flicker, aware of his surroundings as he drives through the town. He’s always so careful.

The truck slows to a stop on a quiet street and Taeyong pulls into the driveway of a two-story house. Ten sits up, looking around. “What’s this? Are you finally kidnapping me, Tae?”

Taeyong shakes his head and steps out. He rounds the truck to open the door for him and help him off. He silently leads him up to the door, under the portico stretching the entirety of the front of the house. Ten looks up at him questioningly and Taeyong simply presses a small key into his palm.

“I was going to wait until it was finished…” The alpha smiles softly. “It’s a gift… for you and Yangyang.”

Ten looks down at the key and then back up at Taeyong in disbelief. “Y-You’re giving me a house?”

Taeyong nods and gestures at the door. Ten turns and fits the key in the lock, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He steps into the dark and pats along the wall until he feels the light switches, flicking them on. The light in the hall comes on, revealing a staircase to the front, a dining room to the left, and a living room to the right, both rooms furnished.

Taeyong closes the front door and steps around him to the stairs, he holds out a hand. “Let me show you the nursery.”

Ten takes his hand, intertwining their fingers as they slowly take the steps up to the second floor. He leads him up to a white door and pushes it open to reveal a partially painted nursery room in light yellow, white, and grey. Ten lets go of Taeyong’s hand, stepping in and taking in all the little details, the covered crib, wardrobe, and toy chests. It’s not done, but he can already see himself in this very room with his baby.

“Johnny helped me move all the furniture in and paint. That’s why I was always coming home late. This was gonna be a surprise b-but- uh- Tenie, well, I-I have something really important to tell you a… and I-I’ve wanted to tell you for a while b-but… I didn’t have the courage to till now–” he clears his throat and straightens his back, facing his best friend–“T-Ten, I’m in love with y- Mm!”

The omega closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together with a hand on Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong melts in his hold, setting two gentle, trembling hands on Ten’s waist. Ten smiles against his lips and pulls away, warmth radiating off his cheeks. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” he whispers.

Taeyong blushes red and giggles, “Probably not as long as I have.”

Ten pulls him in for another kiss and purrs happily, circling his arms around Taeyong’s neck. They break apart and press their foreheads together.

“This is the best gift I’ve ever gotten,” Ten grins.

Taeyong smiles, “I’m glad, but we should probably head home now.”

“I’m already home,” Ten smirks, “We need to move in before I start waddling around.”

“Yes, Tenie,” Taeyong presses a kiss to his forehead and Ten smiles wide, eyes curling into cute crescents.

~~~

“No. Wait, a little more to the left.”

Johnny and Taeyong grunt as they shift the new hardwood bed to the left. Ten stands at the end, one hand on his chin and the other cupping his belly, obviously pregnant now that he’s in his 7th month, nearing his 8th.

“T-There, baby?” Taeyong asks, perspiring and breathing heavily.

“Yeah, perfect!”

Johnny steps away from the bed, wiping his forehead off. “Yong, you owe me big time. I helped you get with Ten _and_ you’re making me do exercise.”

Taeyong waves a hand absentmindedly, “Don’t act like you don’t already work out, Mr. I-Want-To-Look-Like-All-Might.”

Johnny ignores him in favor of facing Ten. “Is there anything else you want us to move, Ten-Ten?”

Ten smiles and shakes his head, giving Johnny a hug. “Nope, that’s all. Thank you so much, John. You’re such a kind alpha.” Johnny smiles wide and hugs back, sticking his tongue out at Taeyong, who rolls his eyes. The duo walks out of the room. “You sure you don’t wanna stay for dinner, Johnny? Tae made tofu stir-fry.”

Johnny smiles and leans down to peck Ten’s temple. “As delicious as that sounds, I’m gonna have to decline. There’s gonna be a shonen anime marathon tonight and I do not wanna miss it.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Ten shrugs and then slips a little sticky note into Johnny’s hand. Johnny looks down at the yellow paper with numbers on it and then back at Ten.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a phone number. What’s it look like?”

“I know that. I mean whose is it?”

“Tae told me you have a bit of a crush on one of my friends. I may have put in a good word for you.”

Johnny blushes red, “T-Taeil?”

Ten winks and nudges Johnny towards the front door. “Bye, John.”

Johnny skips down the steps and waves with a huge grin on his face. “Bye, Ten!! I’ll love you forever and ever if this turns out well!”

Ten waves as Johnny steps out, he feels two hands circle his waist and rest over his pup bump.

“Ready for dinner, Tenie?”

“Mhm.”

They have their dinner on their new king-sized bed and watch a movie on Ten’s laptop, perched on a pillow at their feet. Ten sits close to Taeyong and smiles every time the alpha reaches to wipe away sauce on the corner of his mouth until they’re done eating. Taeyong goes downstairs, taking their plates and Ten slides off the bed, waddling out of the room and across the hall to the nursery. 

They finished painting and decorating it together. It turned out very cute with a general decor of cats. He even got Taeyong to help him paint a little cat family on the wall where the crib is, a black and white cat with their tails intertwined, a small space between them reserved for their baby. But maybe Ten’s favorite part was the corner where his nest lay, a pile of blankets, pillows, and Taeyong’s clothes in an oddly organized pile. It is Ten’s pride and joy. He lowers himself into the middle of the comfortable pile and rolls side to side, getting his heavily maternal scent all over the soft materials and stops when he’s satisfied, lying on his side.

But now there’s a problem. He can barely make out Taeyong’s scent. He needs his alpha and he very slowly strips, tugging his clothes off with disdain until he’s lying in the middle of his nest nude. He needs Taeyong and he yips softly, calling out for the alpha.

Not a minute after, Taeyong comes lurching in, concern in his eyes until he notices Ten’s nude form in the corner, the way he’s sitting back against the corner, pillows and cushions piled behind him so he’s reclined comfortably, like a monarch, Taeyong’s monarch. Ten beckons him forward with a finger and he steps forward slowly, having read how pregnant omegas can and will lash out at any moment if they perceive any sort of aggression.

He kneels at Ten’s feet, just outside the nest, and after a nod from the omega, crawls forward, wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist and nuzzling the pup bump.

Ten smiles and runs his hands through Taeyong’s hair. “That tickles, Tae.”

“Shh, they’re talking to me,” Taeyong presses his ear to his belly.

Ten snorts and grins. “What are they saying?”

“They’re saying… that they love you so much… sorry, that they adore you.”

Ten chuckles, “You’re too much, Tae.”

“Only for you, Tenie,” he glances up, pressing an adoring kiss to his pup bump all while making eye-contact with the person of his dreams.

Ten eyes him through his blond bangs with something akin to hunger glinting in his feline, brown orbs, somehow it makes him feel exposed like prey. His scent takes on a heated tang and Taeyong can feel his mouth water.

“Take off your clothes,” the omega commands, softly.

Taeyong can only comply, pulling his shirt over his head and removing his shorts and boxers in one go. Ten sits up slowly, taking the garments and adding them to his nest before laying down on his side, propping his upper half up with pillows. His teats hang heavy on his chest, they’re no bigger than an A cup but Taeyong still finds his attention drawn to them as Ten moves.

Once he’s settled comfortably, he gestures for him to come close. “I want you to mate me. I want to be one with you.”

“Tenie, is it safe for us to…? I don’t want to hurt you or the baby,” he says as he crawls forward, occupying the space behind Ten, spooning him.

Ten grumbles as Taeyong moves a gentle hand over his round waist and presses soft kisses to his neck and shoulders. He grabs his phone, hidden away just outside the nest by the wall, and dials Kun’s number all while wiggling back, gyrating his ass against Taeyong’s pelvis.

His doctor answers after a few rings as Taeyong’s kisses turned open-mouthed against his scent gland. “Hello? Ten?”

“Hi, Kun-Kun. Quick question: is it ok for me to mate in my current state?”

Kun sputters on the other end but quickly regains his composure. “It’s ok as long as you don’t strain yourself or put any pressure on your baby bump.”

“Great! Thanks, Kun! Bye!” He hangs up and tosses the phone aside, leaning his head to the side, letting Taeyong kiss and suckle along his neck up to his jaw. He moans softly when he feels Taeyong’s member bob to attention, prodding at his full thighs. “Let me claim you first,” Ten whispers, voice dripping with arousal.

Taeyong leaves one lingering nip on his neck and crawls over him, exposing his neck in submission. Ten purrs happily in his chest and runs his fingers along the unmarred skin of his alpha’s neck, dragging his black nails in a manner that makes Taeyong break out in goosebumps. He wraps his hand over the nape of his neck and brings Taeyong closer, sinking his teeth in without warning.

Taeyong moans above him as trembles overtake his body, arms and chest flexing as he holds himself up. Ten lets go when he feels his thighs become sticky with his slick, when the blankets below him grow damp. He runs his tongue over the fresh-mating mark on Taeyong’s neck, over the surrounding pink flesh he knows will bruise.

“Now you may take me, my beautiful alpha,” Ten smirks, nosing along Taeyong’s scent gland before letting go of his neck. Taeyong wastes no time in positioning himself behind Ten, grabbing his member with trembling fingers and running it along the crease of Ten’s ass, using his omega’s slick as lube. “Today, not tomorrow, Tae- _Oh my God!_ ”

Taeyong sinks into Ten’s wet heat in one thrust and groans low, loud, and drawn-out. Ten pants and leans his head back, letting Taeyong nose and kiss at his throat. “Are you ok?” He feels him ask against his neck and he nods, resolutely. Taeyong lifts his leg, pressing a pillow between voluptuous thighs so he isn’t uncomfortable, then he’s rocking his hips forward, fucking Ten slow.

Ten moans and grasps blankets in his hands, the soft slick sounds of their sex filling the room. Taeyong’s hand grabs onto his hip as he ups the pace. Ten groans as he’s fucked up the nest, he slides his hand over Taeyong’s, tracing the veins before moving it to cup his pup bump.

Taeyong huffs, warmth building in his chest when Ten twists his neck as far as he can to kiss him only to miss and moan against his chin, the sensation of Ten’s wet lips moaning against the corner of his mouth drives him wild. 

His knot starts to swell, spurred on by Ten’s moans and his heady scent of petrichor, sending zaps of pleasure like white lightning through every cell of his being. He quickens his pace, groaning against Ten’s neck and trying to rut his knot into his wet winking hole. Only to come to a screeching halt when Ten whines and whimpers from overstimulation, poising his hand, threatening to scratch the alpha with his grown-out nails.

His hips involuntary jerk forward and Taeyong grunts in pain as Ten sinks his nails into his thigh. The alpha whimpers and presses apologetic kisses to Ten’s shoulder. The omega trembles from head to toe and lets go of Taeyong’s thigh. 

“I’m sorry, Tae. I-”

Taeyong silences him with a kiss, twisting his body to cup Ten’s jaw in his hand with a firm hold. Ten whines against his lips, breathing heavily and finally allows Taeyong to mark him, exposing his neck. Taeyong licks over Ten’s honey skin and presses adoring kisses before claiming the pregnant omega, marking him as his mate. Ten cries out and squeezes all around Taeyong as he comes undone. They breathe heavily and lay together in the nest, their scents becoming one, a calm forest coming to life under stormy clouds, under abundant droplets.

“Are you-“

“Yes. I’m fine, baby. Are you-“

“Yes—” his fingers skim the small bleeding punctures on his thigh—“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Did you…”

“N-No.”

“Do it.”

“Tenie-”

“ _Please_. I want to feel you.”

Taeyong blushes red and wraps his arm, not holding himself up, around Ten’s shoulders, over his chest. Ten hugs his forearm and presses kisses to the veiny, soft skin as Taeyong grinds down on him, pressing his knot against his rim.

“It’s ok,” he breathes and whines in his throat when the knot slips past the ring of muscle, locking them together. Taeyong pants, moaning softly as he spills, filling Ten to the brim.

They’re finally connected, completely, and their emotions run rampant through their new bond, happiness, love, nerve-wracking pleasure. No need for any words as they fall asleep side by side, content.

~~~

“Taeyong, I love you. I love you so much. Tae!” Ten cries and squeezes Taeyong’s hand hard enough to make the alpha grimace. He dabs a cool cloth against Ten’s sweaty forehead and tries sending as many calming vibes through their bond as he can.

“You’re doing wonderful, Tenie, my love.”

“Really? Because I can’t feel a thing!” Ten’s brows quirk up with concern and he looks down at where the doctor has a drape up to keep Ten from seeing himself be cut open. “What the hell is taking so long?!” He snaps.

“Tenie-”

“I want my fucking baby!!!”

Ten’s about to start cursing the surgical staff up and down when they hear the baby wail. His hold on Taeyong’s hand goes lax and if it weren’t for his body being numb from the waist down, he’d get up to try and look over the drape. Kun comes close after a moment, holding a small crying bundle of yellow.

The rest of the world falls silent as Ten takes his baby into his arms, as he admires the little pink face of his baby boy, of his tiny alpha. He _made_ that. “Hi, baby. You’re finally here with me—” his voice wavers as tears spill over his cheeks—“I’ve waited for you for a really heckin’ long time, kid.” He chuckles wetly and presses his nose and lips to his baby’s head.

The pup, sensing his mother, enveloped in the scent of rain though he knows not what rain is or what _anything_ is in this moment, he knows he is safe and loved in the embrace of his flesh and blood, in the arms of his momma.

Ten smiles when his cries quiet, and whispers to his baby, “I want you to meet someone. He’s very special to me and he loves you just as much as I do—” he glances up to meet Taeyong’s tear-riddled eyes—“He’s your daddy, baby.”

He grins when he feels Taeyong’s surprise through their bond. “You wanna hold him, Tae?”

Taeyong’s eyes go wide. “C-Can I?”

“Of course, you can.” He holds his bundle up and Taeyong carefully takes him in his arms. The alpha loses all his composure and weeps, holding the baby close.

“He’s b-beautiful, Tenie.”

“Yangyang Lee, that’s our baby, Tae.”

Taeyong’s smile wobbles at the prospect of being able to call the little baby in his arms his own and he passes him back to his mate when the pup’s face scrunches up, threatening to cry too. Ten takes him and lays him against his chest, helping his pup latch onto one of his teats and start feeding. He falls asleep, content with his baby in one arm and his mate in the other.

  
  
  
  


The next time he wakes, he’s stitched up and lying on a bed in a dimly lit recovery room. He stills feels woozy after the c-section but a tired smile manages its way onto his lips when he sees Taeyong in a seat next to him, Yangyang held to his bare chest, bonding with the tiny pup. He falls in love all over again.

Taeyong notices he’s awake and smiles, “Hey, baby. How are you feeling?”

“Tired… Sleepy.” He feels Taeyong’s lips on his temple and smiles. “Where’s everyone else?”

“They left a while ago. They all wanted to hold Yangyang.”

“Did you let them?”

“A little.”

Ten smiles feebly, “I want another one already.”

“Already?” Taeyong giggles.

“Mhm. Another little you and me… We’ll name him Jisung.”

“How do you know it won’t be a her or a them?”

“I just _know_ these things, Tae. Trust me.”

“I do.”

Ten smiles and nestles further into his pillows.

“Rest, baby. You deserve it. I’ll keep an eye on Yangyang.”

“Make sure he doesn’t run off,” Ten smiles, eyelids fluttering, threatening to take him under. “Hey… I know why foxes mate for life…”

“Why, Tenie?”

Ten yawns, “Cause they’re in love… and I’m in love with you.”

Taeyong smiles and presses another kiss to Ten’s forehead. “I’m in love with you too,” he whispers. He leans back in his seat, admiring Ten’s sleeping face, the perfect curve of his nose, his feline-like eyes, the slight smile on his red pert lips. His eyes drift down to Yangyang’s face, squished up against his chest, and sleeping soundly. He’ll never understand how he got so lucky, but maybe those things in life should just remain that- mysteries.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after :)))


End file.
